Vampire Academy - Dimitri's POV
by Itsquickhidetherum
Summary: This follows on from Richelle Mead's online Dimitri POV. This is the the first book from Dimitri's viewpoint. I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I never really know how to start these. This story is continuing on from Richelle Mead's Dimitri POV ( . ).**

**Thank you so much to Jodi for being my Beta reader. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters/plot.**

* * *

><p>"Don't let them talk to each other," I warned Laurence. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan." Rose sent me a haughty look that let me know that was exactly what she had been planning. I hid a smirk and took my seat next to the princess at the front of the plane. She seemed nervous and her body was filled with tension. I wonder what was so bad about the academy that the mere thought of going back made her feel this way. But I shook it off. The reason she was tense was because they had been caught. We'd finally caught them. Near the end of the flight, I stood up making my way to the back of the plane and switching seats with Laurence. I sat next to Rose and she turned to face the window. <em>Brave, beautiful, wild and stubborn<em>. I thought

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I asked. I still couldn't believe it. Especially after feeding Lissa. She didn't stand a chance.

"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." I said."Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?" She turned to face me and looked me in the eye.

"Because I'm her guardian." She said simply, turning back to face the window. Great, back to the silent treatment. I stood up, making my way to the front of the plane.

* * *

><p>As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I heard Rose break free from her guardian and run up to my side.<p>

"Hey, Comrade." she said. I kept walking and didn't turn to face her

"You want to talk now?" I asked

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" she asked. Ah, there it was; the delinquent side of her shining through.

"Headmistress Kirova," I corrected her.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—" Rose trailed off when she realised where we were taking her. I held back a grin at the trailing off of her words. She was obviously going to be embarrassed. Hopefully embarrassed enough to stay in line. I turned to face her and felt a frown forming. Rose was returning the stares of her peers with a lazy grin. Most of the other guardians left when we got to Kirova's office. Alberta and I took our positions along the wall, looking straight ahead. Kirova fixed her angry eyes on the girls and opened her mouth to begin her lecture. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.

"Vasilisa." Prince Victor Dashkov said, rising up to meet Vasilisa.

"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.

With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward Rose. "And you too, Rose."

Ellen let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat. She began her lecture and Alberta and I stared forward. My attention was only really drawn to the conversation when she turned to Rose.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust, a trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke, her voice and face calm. . "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Ms. Kirova tsked at us the girls and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." Kirova said.

"I did do my duty!" Rose shouted, jumping up from her chair. I flinched, but didn't move. She wasn't making things any easier for herself. But, so long as she kept a safe distance. I wouldn't have to intervene. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." she hissed, it took all I had not to rub my forehead in exasperation. Someone had to teach this girl that you had to pick and choose when to push someone.

Kirova stared at Rose, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" she asked. I think everyone in the room wanted to know what had forced the girls out of the academy. What had made them decide to go it alone. Rose bit her lip and stayed quiet.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance." Kirova said

"No, that's not—" Rose argued.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible." Kirova cut her off. Rose's cockiness visibly dried up.

"I…what?" she asked, she wasn't going a very good job at hiding her feelings.

"You can't do that! She's my guardian." Vasilisa cried, standing up.

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice." Kirova reminded her. I watched the scene carefully. Surely Kirova couldn't be serious.

"But my parents—" Vasilisa argued

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." Kirova said.

"Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal ? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my father? Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day." Rose's voice was cold and it had a dangerous edge to it. I knew that she was serious, deadly serious.

"Miss Hathaway," Kirova hissed, "you are out of line." I had to intervene. I had to.

"They have a bond." I said. I looked at Rose, my eyes staring into hers. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" I asked.

"No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's obvious," I said, and it was. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."

It had been the main reason I had decided to split the two up. I had noticed Rose glancing at Lissa and nodding. I had also noticed an occasional glazed look in Rose's eyes. Almost as if she wasn't there. I kept my eyes on Rose's and she quickly averted her eyes.

"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner."A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always had that bond, in the stories." I pointed out.

Kirova's outrage returned, but this time it was directed at me.

"Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"

I shrugged.

"She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—" I began.

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupted, raising an eyebrow and glowering at me. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" I resisted the urge to groan; why wouldn't she let anyone help her case. _Outsourced help_.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova."Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" Rose snapped. _Ouch._

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to face me.

"You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian." she exclaimed.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." I pressed.

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers." Kirova countered.

"No, I won't," Rose argued. We ignored her and I pressed on.

"Then give her extra training sessions,"

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova."You?"

My argument died on my lips. Me? Training Rose?

"Well, that's not what I—" I began

Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought." She said, a smirk crossing her features.

I frowned, flicking my eyes to look at the two girls. I thought back to what I'd been thinking just yesterday. girl could be unstoppable if her talents were properly cultivated. I wanted to help her. This broke my resolve and I turned to Kirova

"Yes," I said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I pleaded. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Ms. Kirova stared out her window.

When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to Rose. "Your continued enrolment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

"Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" Rose nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

I focused my eyes on Rose. _Don't fight this. Take what you can get_. Rose averted her eyes and sighed heavily

"Fine. I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! **_

* * *

><p>Alberta and I escorted Rose to the guardian gym. Though, we didn't speak on the way, I noticed her studying us. I wondered what she saw when she looked at me; did she hate me for capturing them? We walked into the gym and the class fell into a sort of awed silence. Rose studied the group and her mouth fell into a wide grin<p>

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time." She said. I frowned and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving Rose a lopsided smile.

"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session."

"Oh yeah? Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then." Rose drawled. _Jesus._

"It's always a good a time to think about you naked," Eddie Castile added, causing the group to dissolve into laughter.

I shook my head and walked off, muttering under my breath. Why on earth would you encourage them? Especially when you looked the way Rose did…I was going to have my work cut out for me with her.

I fell into step beside Rose before she headed to lunch.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"And you don't think that was unfair?"

"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

"I kept her alive," she mumbled, looking at her feet. _That wasn't the point!_

"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?" I asked. The question was totally unnecessary. I had seen how well she had handled class...which wasn't well at all. Rose stayed quiet and I frowned

"If you can't fight them —" I began

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rose snapped. I realised that Rose was struggling to keep up so I slowed down

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?" I asked

"Sure...Now and then."Rose said with a shrug.

"You didn't join any teams?" I asked; how did she expect to stay on form without training...it was just ridiculous.

"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here." she said offhandedly. _Urg._

"You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking." I told her. _Why didn't she understand how important this was?_

"I'll be able to protect her," Rose said fiercely. _Right, okay. Time for the hard truth._ I decided.

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field experience or after you graduate. No one wants to waste the bond— but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will." I said. She had to understand how important it was that she hone her skills. She could be great, the best even, if she applied herself. I wasn't going to underestimate her. But, I had the feeling she was underestimating herself.

"Lissa, call her Lissa," Rose corrected. I frowned; no response to everything I said? I resisted the urge to shake her shoulders and yell at her. Instead, I turned and walked away. I really was going to have my work cut out for me. I didn't really understand why I found it so frustrating. If any other pupil acted the way Rose did...failing would be their problem. But, with Rose...it was hard to explain. I wanted her to succeed. I _needed_ her to succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose? Rose?" I asked, gripping her shoulders. She had stopped in the middle of the quad, her eyes were glazed over. Rose blinked and her eyes focused back onto my face.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. I was worried, and I think it showed.

"I…yeah...I was…I was with Lissa…I was in her head." Rose said, she still seemed dazed. I frowned processing her words.

"Her…head?" I asked, maybe this was an expression that I didn't understand.

"Yeah. It's part of the bond." Rose said, her tone was closed and I guessed she wasn't going to elaborate. I inwardly sighed and moved on; Lissa this should be my main focus.

"Is she all right?" I asked. _Are you?_ I added mentally.

"Yeah, she's…" Rose hesitated and considered her answer. "She's not in danger,"

"Can you keep going?" I asked, letting some concern seep into my words. I didn't want to force her to train if she needed to rest. I couldn't imagine the mental fatigue that would come with the bond.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rose told me. She went into the gym's dressing room to change into workout clothes. When she came out she told me that I should maybe consider letting her off today. I laughed; at least she had a sense of humour. Rose frowned.

"Why is that funny?" She asked. My smile dropped and I looked at her.

"Oh. You were serious."

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed. It's just one hour." She whined. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at her.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?" I asked.

"I hurt like hell." Rose admitted, rolling her shoulders.

"You'll feel worse tomorrow." I told her.

"So?"

"So, better to jump in now while you still feel…not as bad." I reasoned

"What kind of logic is that?" she retorted, but she made no other complaints. I showed her the weights and reps I wanted her to do, then sprawled in a corner with my latest book.

When Rose finished, I demonstrated a few cool-down stretches.

"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian?" She asked. "You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?" I paused momentarily. I wasn't used to people asking about me. I wondered why Rose cared.

"No. I attended the one in Siberia ." I said.

"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana ." Rose said. I had to hide my smile.

"After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently."I told her, my smile faded when I thought about it. Ivan... "They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?" she asked.

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away." I said. I fell silent, it was my fault. I kept thinking about it; could I have saved him if I had been there? Would he still be alive if I had decided to take a different week off

"Hey," Rose said suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You're complimenting me on that?" I asked. That was something I didn't expect. I thought she'd hate me for it, resent the fact that we had managed to catch her.

"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried." Rose said with a smile.

"Last one?" I asked, confused. When we had caught her...it had been the first time we had found them.

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds." Rose said confidently.

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland," I told her.

"Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it." she said.

"Maybe," I said dismissively, there was nothing in the file that I didn't know about. I wondered why Rose would even think they had been found before.

I decided to confront Kirova about what Rose had said. She shook her head.

"Guardian Belikov, you know of every incident in the case. There is no way the girls were tracked by Psi-hounds," she said, waving her hands. I frowned and clasped my hands together.

"Why would Rose make it up? You're sure no one else was looking for the girls?" I asked. It just didn't make sense. Kirova rolled her eyes.

"Belikov. Rose Hathaway has always been one to cause trouble. Have you ever thought that she was saying this in some sort of pathetic attempt to get a reaction from you?" she asked. I considered the question and shook my head. What reason would Rose have for trying to get a reaction? There was something off about this. But, I could see that to Kirova, the Princess, and Rose leaving had just been a pair of teenage girls desperate to break rules. But, I couldn't see it. I couldn't imagine Rose putting Lissa's life in danger just to break some rules. I also didn't see why she would lie about Psi-hounds. But, then again, who could have sent them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, any criticisms or comments you have would be appreciated. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Okay guys, this is the first chapter that I really changed from the book. I hope that you all enjoy reading this. If anyone has any issues with the way I'm portraying Dimitri or any suggestions on how to improve please let me know**

* * *

><p>I was surprised to see Rose at church. Honestly, it was the last place I expected her to be. But, after a few seconds of watching her it became apparent that she was just here to spend time with Lissa. I took my seat up the back and sat down. I didn't really pay much attention to the service at all, I mostly just did some thinking. About Ivan, about the Strigoi I had killed. I didn't know how to explain it. But, being at the church services helped me feel like I was paying my debt to these people. As evil as Strigoi were I always reminded myself that they were once good people. With families who loved them and would mourn their death. So every week, at these services I spend my time thinking about them. I clasped my hands and shut my eyes thinking about Ivan. Rose's questions had brought up some of my old guilt. It was something that was never far from my mind. If I hadn't chosen that time of year to take my leave...would he still be alive?<p>

Sighing, I tried to focus back on the service, but found it almost impossible. It wasn't until I noticed Rose pushing her way to the front of the church to speak to the priest that I was able to clear my mind. My eyebrows furrowed slightly. _What could she possibly be speaking to him about?_ I shook my head; it was none of my business. I pulled my eyes away from her and made my way out of the church. I pushed through the crowds, walking past a group of dhampir novices.

"_I can't believe they're back. Have you seen how hot she got?"_ One whispered. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"_Rose has always been hot," Another replied shrugging. _I clenched my jaw and fought against the urge to yell at them for being so disrespectful. _Hot, _as if that word even began to describe Rose. In vain, I tried to convince myself that my anger was because Rose was my student. _Yeah. Right. _I walked faster ahead and caught up with Alberta.

"What rounds am I taking today?" I asked. If anything could take my mind off Rose it would be throwing myself into my work. How inappropriate could I get? She was a student for god's sake. It wasn't right. Alberta touched my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay? I lost you for a minute there," She teased. I straightened my back and apologized.

"I said that you don't have a patrol," She added. I nodded and put my hands in my pockets; so much for distracting myself with my work.

"Dimitri?" Alberta asked. I turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yes, sorry. I have just been a little distracted," I admitted. Alberta nodded and glanced back at the group outside of the church. She leaned back against a wall and smiled.

"You know, what you did for Rose Hathaway...it was the right decision. She is going to be a great guardian, assuming she puts in the effort," She told me. I nodded and glanced back at Rose; she would put in the effort I knew she would.

"Her mother is glad to know she is back you know," She said. I cast her an inquisitive glance.

"Janine Hathaway," she added. I blinked and looked back at Rose. _Well that explained the strength and determination_. I pushed off the wall and smiled Alberta.

"Hopefully I'll manage to make a guardian out of her. She has potential, I'll give her that but she is a little-" I glanced over at Rose who was growling something to one of the Moroi. I sighed. _Unruly, wild, dangerous._

"Rough round the edges?" Alberta supplied. I laughed and nodded as we walked towards the school.

"Yes...if we can smooth those edges, she'll have a good future as a guardian," I said. Alberta nodded at me.

"I'm sure you'll manage it," she said, before waving me off and heading towards her room. I opened the door to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. Picking up my latest novel, I settled down to read.

She was late. _Again._ I ground my teeth and rolled my shoulders. I jumped, catching the bar and pulling myself up. My arms tensed as I continued my pull ups. I didn't understand how Rose could show up late. Didn't she care about her guardian duties? Didn't she want to be the best she could be? I let out a frustrated sigh. I felt Rose enter the room and I rolled my eyes. Not even an apology. I felt her eyes on me and pulled myself up for another pull up. She let out a small, almost inaudible gasp and I had to force the smirk off of my face. Dropping from the bar, I turned to face her and crossed my arms.

"You're late," I told her, looking pointedly at the clock. Rose shrugged.

"I was walking with-" she began. I held up my hand cutting her off. As if I wanted to hear her excuses. Rose's face fell, and she looked disheartened. I showed her the stretches I wanted her to do and sat down in the corner to read my book. I noticed Rose's eyes repeatedly flicking to me, to see if I was watching. I was, not that she would be able to tell. I stood up, closing my book.

"Right, we're going outside," I said. Rose groaned, but surprisingly, didn't complain…until I told her that she was running.

"Come on Comrade. I _know_ how to run," she muttered. I stared at her blankly and gestured at the tracks. She sighed and began doing her laps. I sat down on the bench and watched her. Her form and speed were good, considering she hadn't been practicing. Then I noticed some of the novices approaching the track. One of them waved and Rose slowed considerably, a grin forming. I turned to face them and I felt my gaze harden. Mason Ashford, of _course_ it was. I stood up walking towards the group.

"Get out of here. Rose is training. She doesn't need any distractions," I said. The boys nodded and murmured sorry. I tried to feel bad. I mean, it was obvious that Mason had a crush on Rose. That was probably what irked me most about it, the fact that he liked her and she didn't shy away from the attention. I clenched my jaw and sat back on the bench, glancing at Rose.

_Inappropriate_, I thought, chastising myself. _Rose is my student._

I was in trouble…serious trouble.


End file.
